Field of the Invention
The invention relates to improvements in game boards, so that based on a same element or body, the latter may be transformed and occupy positions which will determine as many other game boards, the body constituting a module with an articulated geometrical configuration obtained based on the development of an elongated laminar element of rectangular shape.
There are many known types of game boards which, at the most, serve for two different games, such as the case of chess, and there are even laminar boards or bodies in which each one of the sides makes up a different game board, the most common we could mention being parcheesi, on whose opposite side the game board corresponding to snakes and ladders may be represented or even the chess game board may be represented.
On the other hand, there are the so-called "collected games," in which there are several different games in one and the same block, but each one of them requiring a different board, usually constituted by a carton or similar sheet.
In short, there is no known physical body constituting a game board that can be transformed in order to define different game boards.